


Stood Up

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Seymour comes to Audrey’s rescue when she is stood up by a date.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 13





	Stood Up

It was yet another slow, menial day for the employees at Mushnik’s florist shop. As their boss got lost in that day’s newspaper, Audrey and Seymour spent their time chatting.

“Have you been to the Wholesale Flower District lately, Seymour? I always love seeing what goodies you pick up!” She asked, his keen eye for botanical treasures was one of her favorite things about him.

Knowing that she enjoyed something about him that would probably bore others made him feel so seen, so special, that it caused his face to light up. “It’s funny you ask, I was actually planning on going later tonight.”

She paused. “After work? Won’t it be dark?”

“Yeah, that’s why I wanna go. They’ve put some string lights around the stores and plant tables, it almost feels like Christmas!”

“Wow, it sounds so beautiful.” She replied as she tried to picture it in her mind.

Seymour pondered whether she would like to go with him. “How ain’t you? Do you have any plans tonight, Audrey?” He asked, secretly hoping she’d say she was free.

“Um, yeah, I actually have a date tonight.” A part of her didn’t want to tell him and the other part wondered why she didn’t want to tell him. 

He felt his heart break a little but his face didn’t show it. “Wow, that’s great. Anyone special?”

“It‘s actually our first date. He bumped into me at the grocery store and then offered to take me to dinner.” She fumbled with her nails, not wanting to get her hopes up. Whenever she did that, she was always let down.

“That’s very sweet. You never know, he might be the one.”

“He seemed nice. Plus, I’m definitely not getting any younger or any luckier with men.”

“I’m surprised nobody’s swept you off your feet yet.” He said quietly but truthfully.

His words touched her. She could never understand why he thought so highly of her but she was thankful nonetheless. “Thank you, Seymour.”

Time ticked by and eventually the clock struck 6pm. Mushnik practically bolted out of the door, fed up with another unsuccessful sales day.

Seymour held the door open for her as they parted for the night. “Well, good night. I hope you have a nice time tonight.” She said.

“Good night, Audrey. I have my fingers crossed for your date!” Despite wishing it was him taking her out, he truly hoped she would find a man who would take care of her and give her everything she deserves.

She smiled and while walking towards her apartment, she turned back and called “Enjoy the lights!”

Later that evening, Seymour changed into his more casual khakis and wrapped up in his bright red jacket. The Skid Row air was extremely bitter on winter nights.

As he approached his basement stairs, he peaked out of his window to see Audrey standing outside of her apartment. She had her arms wrapped around her as she shivered, wearing only a strappy cocktail dress and black spiked heels. She looked freezing.

He headed out of the shop and called across the street. ‘“Audrey?”

The sound of her name being called broke her out of her daydream and she quickly wiped underneath her eyes where her tears had left her cheeks stained with mascara. “Oh, Seymour. Hi.” His presence made her smile.

He got the sense that something was wrong. “Is everything okay? You look pretty cold?”

She looked down at what she was wearing and realized even the bums of the streets were more covered and comfortable than she was. “A little, the dress isn’t very thermal…”

Glancing around, he asked “Where’s your date?”

Ashamed, she glanced down towards her fumbling nails and tried to hide her face as tears filled her eyes but did not fall. “He was supposed to be here forty minutes ago, I don’t think he’s coming…”

His face dropped. “You’ve been out here for forty minutes?” Noticing that she looked embarrassed, he quickly tried to change the subject. “Are you hungry? You guys were gonna go to dinner, right?”

“I’m okay, I just ate.” Audrey could tell he was confused. “My mom used to tell me that men don’t like to watch a woman guzzle food, especially on first dates.” She looked a little sad as she explained.

Her teeth began to chatter despite her best efforts to stop them. “Oh, gosh. Here.” Seymour unzipped his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. 

Sniffling, she pulled it tighter around herself. “That’s so sweet, thank you.”

Something still wasn’t right with her, she didn’t have a smile on her face and that just wasn’t okay with Seymour. “Say, if you don’t have plans, would you like to come with me to the Flower District.”

“Really? I-I wouldn’t be intruding?”

It took everything he had not to do a dance with joy. “No! Gosh no! In fact, I’d love the company.”

“As long as it’s okay with you, I would love to!” Finally, she smiled.

“Absolutely!” He beamed, absolutely ecstatic.

Like a gentleman, he offered his arm to her as they walked towards their destination. “It always amazes me how you can walk so effortlessly in those things.”

Unbeknownst to Seymour, she had a lot of experience with even higher heels at her second job. “Trust me, I’d much prefer a flat shoe.” She laughed.

Rather than laughing along with her, he asked in all seriousness. “Why can’t you?”

Shrugging, she answered. “Apparently men prefer women in heels.”

She couldn’t eat in front of dates? She couldn’t wear flat shoes in front of dates? Seymour didn’t have much experience in the world of romance but he couldn’t understand that. “Gee, I dunno. I would just want the person I liked to wear whatever they wanted to, whatever made them comfortable.”

She smiled, wishing every man was like Seymour. Never mind, she wished Seymour was her man. “You’re gonna make some woman really happy some day, you know?”

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks, that happened every time Audrey complimented him. They were the only compliments he had ever really gotten before. “Oh, here we are!”

Audrey looked up then stood still, almost in a trance. Gold lights illuminated the dark sky, brightening up the darkness that she was so used to. He looked back at her, charmed by her reaction to something that so many others would take for granted.

“This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen before.” She breathlessly exclaimed. 

As she walked towards the lights, Seymour grinned. “I had a feeling you’d like them.”

This was better than any date could have been.


End file.
